


One More Dose

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Scheming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: The Slytherins dose Draco with a love potion but nothing happens so they give him another. And another...





	One More Dose

**Author's Note:**

> If he's used to hiding what he feels, what affect would the potion have?

“Draco is being an idiot,” Pansy huffed with a sigh. They watched him eat his toast and pretend not to stare at Potter.

“An embarrassing idiot,” agreed Theo. 

“We need to give him a push. What would give him confidence to ask Potter on a date? Or snog him in some dusty old classroom?”

Blaise smiled. “I know just the thing.”

Through means no one would discuss, Blaise acquired a vial of a mild love potion that would “inspire” love for up to 24 hours. Hopefully this would give Draco the push he needed to make his move on Potter.

The following morning, Pansy distracted Draco while Blaise spiked his drink.

“A toast!” Theo raised his glass. The Slytherins at their end of the table turned to look at him. He nodded. “Yes! A toast to Slytherins and new beginnings.” With eye rolls, shrugs, smiles, and general confusion, they raised their glasses and drank. 

Pansy, Blaise, and Theo watched Draco as carefully as they could without being obvious. He finished off his juice, and took a last piece of toast as he stood.

“I’m heading off early to Charms. Anyone coming along?” 

Pansy nudged Blaise who spoke up, “I’ll come with you.” Someone needed to keep an eye on Draco, just in case the potion worked. No one wanted to see him trip over his own feet and land on a Hufflepuff.

When Pansy got to Charms, Draco was revising at his desk. She sat next to Blaise. “Has he said anything?” she whispered.

Blaise shook his head. “Maybe it wasn’t a good batch? I’ll get another vial. I know a seventh year Ravenclaw that might have something stronger.”

“All right. I’ll ask Daphne too. Sometimes she has some of those little tricks from the Weasley shop.”

With a plan in place, they agreed to try again at lunch time. Class dragged on, as usual. During the practicals, Draco shook his head several times, like a wet dog. He was no better in Transfiguration, and he was increasingly grouchy. 

Daphne did indeed have one of the WWW love potions. Instead of a liquid you drink, it was dissolved in chocolates you eat. This wouldn’t be a problem with Draco’s sweet tooth.

At lunch, Blaise again dropped the love potion in Draco’s drink. Theo, Blaise, and Pansy watched but Draco went on eating his food as though nothing had happened. He chatted about the weekend and the plans for the eighth years to play a mixed-house game of quidditch. 

As they headed to Potions, Draco rubbed at his temples. He seemed a little unsteady on his feet. 

“Feeling okay Draco?” Pansy hoped this meant the potion was finally working.

“I’ve had a headache all morning. I thought eating lunch would help but it hasn’t. If anything, it’s worse.”

“Want some chocolates? Caffeine might help your headache. If not, maybe we can see Madam Pomfrey.” She offered up the dosed chocolates hopefully.

Draco ate one. Then another. Then a third. Pansy worried a little. Was there a dosage limit? Surely it was harmless. Nearly everything from the Weasel shop was. 

“Do you think Harry Potter will play quidditch with us?” Pansy hoped saying the name would activate the potion in the chocolates.

Draco’s eyes dilated. He flushed a light pink. He shook his head hard again, this time nearly knocking into the wall. He squeezed his head between his palms and groaned.

“Draco, are you all right?” Maybe three chocolates was too many? Why wasn't it working? 

“No I’m fine. It’s… it’s clearing I think.” His eyes pupils returned to normal but his face stayed flushed. Was his breathing a little fast? He walked unsteadily down the hall. 

“Are you going to be able to handle class? Maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey.”

“No it’s fine. I'm a little shaky but it's nothing I can't handle.”

Draco went to his usual work station. Potter came in shortly after and they had a brisk whispered conversation. Slughorn started class with a brief lecture, then they all began brewing. Draco spent longer than usual coaching Potter in the prep work. At first it seemed the love potion was working but no, it was only that Draco did not trust his hands to stay steady. Potter kept whispering furiously but Draco mostly ignored him. Shouldn’t he be fawning all over Potter by now?

Theo whispered to Blaise, “I think we’re approaching this from the wrong angle. If you want it done right, you have to do it yourself.”

Theo showed up at dinner with a vial of a pale purple liquid he had brewed himself. Draco would have to drink it, again, and it should give him warm fuzzy feelings about Potter. 

Instead of the gushing over Potter they expected, Draco rested his head in his arms. He moaned about his headache and that now his stomach was roiling. His face was still flush and sweat was dripping on his temples.

“Okay enough is enough!” Pansy exclaimed. “You're going to see Madam Pomfrey right now. We'd never forgive ourselves if we let you die.”

Draco stood on shaky legs, weaving a little as he tried to walk. “I don’t think I can make it.” His face paled suddenly and then he vomited spectacularly all over Pansy.

“Ahh! Draco! Oh god someone vanish it quick!” Professor Sprout was nearest to their table. She helped Draco sit back down on the bench and quickly vanished the mess on Pansy and the floor. Pansy made a quick getaway to the dorm. 

“You poor dear. Was it something you ate?”

“Er… it may have been a love potion?” Theo spoke hesitantly, knowing he could get in trouble for drugging Draco, but also not wanting him in danger.

“When will you kids learn that’s a terrible idea? Those silly potions can cause real damage, you know!” Professor Sprout waved a featherweight charm at Draco then instructed Blaise and Theo to take him to the infirmary. She then went to locate Slughorn.

Madam Pomfrey wasted no time getting Draco to a bed. She waved her wand repeatedly, grimacing at the colored lights it produced. 

“What on earth did he take?! Wait right here with him.”

She went to her office and returned with a small bucket and two vials. She moved Draco so he was sitting and put the bucket between his knees. She waved her wand, causing Draco to vomit a second time. Then a third. Satisfied that his stomach was empty, she vanished the contents of the bucket and set it aside. She laid him back down on the bed and coaxed him into swallowing the contents of the two vials.

Draco’s color improved immediately, although his skin still looked clammy. His body relaxed as he went to sleep.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Blaise and Theo, eyes blazing. “Do you know who did this to him? Not everyone is pleased to see him here this year and if he is getting attacked, we need to take precautions. Immediately.”

“Er, no Madam. It… er… it was sort of… us.” Theo kept his eyes on his feet.

Blaise sighed. “I’m sorry Madam Pomfrey. We just wanted to help him. He’s been pining after Potter and we thought a love potion would help give him the courage he needed.”

“But not one potion.” She stood with hands on hips, face stern.

“No.” Blaise shoved his hands in his pockets, sheepish. “No we thought the first one didn’t work. And the second. Or - or any of them really.” He also looked at his feet at that. It sounded terrible when you said it out loud like that.

“Any of them? Just how many different potions did you give him? You could have killed him!” Madam Pomfrey was clearly gearing up for a lecture of epic proportions when a commotion at the door made them all turn.

Harry Potter was coming through the door, shoving the waiting area chairs out of his way. “Where is he? Is he okay? Oh god. Draco!” He covered his mouth with his hands and pushed Theo aside. He sat on the bed with Draco, taking his hand. He smoothed his hand over Draco’s forehead and down his cheek. “Is he going to be okay? What happened?”

“Mr. Malfoy will be just fine, Mr. Potter. He’s been cleaned out as best I can and now he just needs to rest. Come along boys and leave him to it.” She ushered a confused Blaise and Theo toward the door but Harry shook her arm off.

“I’m staying here with Draco.” He gave their joined hands a kiss then settled them in his lap. Pomfrey shook her head at him but let him stay. 

At the door, she had simple parting words for Blaise and Theo. “The headmistress will be given a full report.”

Shoulders drooping, they headed back to their dorm to await punishment. A punishment they obviously deserved. 

But who would have guessed those two idiots were already an item?


End file.
